¡Hay que Matarlo!
by Aphrodite Pisces Poison Roses
Summary: Aiora y Shura planean matar a Afrodita.


Hola. Uff No se asusten ante este revoltijo. No tengo computadora, larga historia, utilicé el celular y me ha sido difícil arreglar este vómito de palabras. Felices fiestas, gracias por la lectura.

* * *

><p>Un día el perro explotó. Así, de la nada. Explotó. ¡Pum! ¡Plash! Y Afrodita quedó pasmado, con los ojos bien abiertos, petrificado, era una estatua cuya expresión de vivo miedo nos congeló la risa.<p>

Abandonamos la burla. Adoptamos una postura austera que sirviera de consuelo. (Alguien tiene que limpiar) Eso fue lo que dije instantáneamente, muy a la ligera, como si no hubiera sentimiento. Luego me entró la culpabilidad. A Shura el arrepentimiento. Lo supe porque no se apartaba de Afrodita, le había tomado las manos, las frotaba contra las suyas, las besaba con excesiva delicadeza. Insistió después con los cabellos. Luego yo, tan frío, tan cruel, tan poco inocente y malhumorado por las circunstancias, estaba muy distante a servir de alivio. (Debería estar llorando) Pensé después de intercambiar una rápida mirada con Capricornio. La interpretación fue precisa, seguida de un (Ni lo pienses) bastante astuto. Su voz, toda ella masculina estremeció el silencio. Pero yo no le contradije: ya lo veía venir, el maldito leyó mi pensamiento.

Afrodita seguía perdido.

(Está bien) Muy de mala gana me apropié del deber. Mientras recogía con una bolsa en las manos el despojo de vísceras y otros órganos entremezclados, el único intacto (por así decirlo) era el corazón y uno de los ojos; recordé yo no debí venir. Casi nunca era invitado. Era mal recibido. Afrodita afectado con sólo verme respirar: prolijo entre miles de gestos que recreaban mi sufrimiento. Cuánto había llorado por mi hermano. Cuánto soporté del rechazo y de vulgares adjetivos "Eres un perdedor. Estás maldito" Entonces, seguramente, si yo no hubiera olvidado, si yo no hubiera aceptado la invitación de Shura para acompañarlo a Piscis a ver al perro,me encontraría con un panorama menos oscuro y atroz en la comodidad de mi templo. Deposité la "basca" en el contenedor de basura (Voy a salir) Dije camino a las afueras de Piscis, pasando delante de un Afrodita hecho piedra y un Shura protector. (Shura, eres el encargado de limpiar los rastros de sangre en las paredes y el piso) Él asintió, yo sentí alivió. Y me salí.

La verdad, no conté el tiempo, hubiera jurado que trece minutos, lo que me toma ir hasta el extremo más lejano de Piscis, ida y vuelta, y cavar un hueco. Pero Shura me corrigió. Apenas estuve de vuelta me echó en cara la demora de tres días. (No jodas) Fue mi respuesta. Mi segunda reacción, aparte del enojo justificado, fue la de checar la hora en mi reloj de muñeca. No funcionaba, el de la pared tampoco. (No puede ser) Pensé con profunda extrañeza. Y quise externar mis dudas habiendo formulado una que otra pregunta en mi cabeza. Pero no pude, Shura me frustró. De esas veces en las que la urgencia por saber algo es detenida por otra menos grave que la tuya. (¿Tienes hambre? Porque yo si, no he comido nada decente en estos tres últimos días por estar al pendiente de Afrodita) Se dirigió a mí con reclamo. Le empujé, él cayó al suelo de costado. Tomé su lugar junto a Afrodita, éste todavía andaba perdido. Comparado con un cadáver, pues parecía no tener vida, salvo que respiraba y al tacto su piel estaba demasiado tibia, era un poema, de esos que aluden a la muerte con románticas ornamentas. (¡No puedo creerlo!) Asumí que su catatonía había ido demasiado lejos. Estaba furioso. Shura se mostró preocupado: (Intenté moverlo cuando me dí cuenta que se orinaba en los pantalones. Sin embargo, todas mis energías fueron en vano. Estoy cansado, el cabrón está tieso, pesado. )(Tal vez le quería mucho) Volví hablar, más tranquilo y menos agresivo. Shura encogió los hombros: (Con Afrodita nunca se sabe. Todo él es un enigma. Sus afecciones mantienen a uno alerta y a la vez esquivo. Yo no quise entrometerme. Le dije "Olvídate del maldito perro. No te aferres a la idea". ¡Pero no! Estaba entusiasmado, como un mocoso empedernido. Ya empiezo a extrañarlo) El final fue melancólico. Se Ie salieron un par de lágrimas que yo enjugué con el dorso de mi mano izquierda. (Esto va para mal) Le dije al oído mientras le abrazaba. Él dejó caer su cabeza en mi hombro(Si Athena se entera, no quiero pensar en un sustituto. Los tiempos de guerra están próximos al Santuario. Con el Santo de Piscis inservible, hay que buscarle su reemplazo) Shura se alejó de mí; evité verle a los ojos por lo irreconocible que se había vuelto su rostro. Además de la mirada feroz, la espalda depravada de Shura y el sigilo que guardaba como un loco antes de batirse en pleito, había algo en la atmósfera que me provocaba repulsa. Ya no tanto en Shura y su aura hostil. ¡Pobre Afrodita! ¡Pobre de verdad! ¿Qué feo habrá de sentir cuando se entere (si es que logra salir de su estado actual) que fue retirado de su cargo por una nimiedad? Es cosa de humillación. Basta que uno no se tome con humor la noticia para no reirse. Pienso sobretodo en su futuro ¿Un asilo? Y que cuando el recuerdo se haga obvio en el camino, ya pasados los años, nadie le creerá que él fue uno de tantos que desgarró el cielo con los puños. ¡Pobre Afrodita! Yo, en su lugar, preferiría morir...

(¡Shura!) Grité preso de un arrobo inexplicable, mitad contento, mitad irritado. Le tomé del brazo y empece a empujarlo hacia la cocina. Shura se resistió yéndose al lado opuesto, su cuerpo, tempestad indómita, retaba mi falta de paciencia. (¡Vamos! Tengo un plan) Y paró. Paró para sorpresa mía. Ya en la cocina, tomamos asiento. (¿Qué?) Dijo Shura, todavía agitado y con falta de aliento (Esto te va a resultar una locura. Tanto a ti como a mí nos conviene el bienestar de Afrodita. ¿Te gustaría que la gente se burlará de él? Porque lo que él tiene es una enfermedad incurable. Hay que matarlo) Tal vez fui demasiado severo. Pero era lo mejor. Shura tomó mi consejo con una calma implacable. Respiró hondamente. (¿Y còmo piensas matarlo? Digo, porque no es fácil deshacerse del cadáver cuando hay sangre de por medio. Por si no te has dado cuenta, se me dificultó dejar impecable las paredes y el piso. Me llevó día y medio esconder la peste. Con Afrodita zombie, el aroma a flores es un chiste.) Sonreí. Me creí astuto contestándole: (No necesariamente. De mí jamás salió rebanarlo. Me refiero a algo insípido pero elegante ¡Asfixiándolo!) Enseguida nos topamos con un silencio indeseable. Dábamos tiempo al tiempo para pensar las cosas, cuando un ruido en el Jardín nos sacó de quicio. Ambos intercambiamos una mirada atónita. Shura de fe bipartida se persignó. Yo me apresuré a salir de Piscis. Ninguno de los dos quizo averiguar lo que ahí pasaba. Huimos. Huimos como un par de mujeres de fuga por el cementerio avanzada la media noche. Hasta el día de hoy nos abruma el sonido de aquella risa.


End file.
